If I'm honest
by nevertrusted
Summary: Set in Boston, Santana has just finished college and is stuck in a dead end job at Starbucks and has yet to find herself in the world.Everything changes when she gains a new neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

If I'm honest.

It's the same every day. I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily, wondering where I am and then realizing I'm safely in my apartment. It's cold and lonely in Boston but anything's better than Lima I guess, I looked at my phone it was 5:00 am "I guess I can go back to sleep" I said to myself while nuzzling into my stiff pillow.

*buzz* *buzz* *buzz*

Who's messaging me at 5am? I rolled over to grab my phone; I looked up to the clock "FUCK its 10am I'm late for work!" I read the message "WHERE ARE YOU? I'm drowning in coffee over here! – Lauren" my eyes widened "crap I'm going to be in trouble" I quickly grabbed most of my uniform and ran out my door to the Starbucks I worked at two blocks away.

"where were you Santana" the new girl whose name I can't quite remember I asked "um I over slept " I said nervously "well Lauren wants to see you in the back when you've changed" I looked down and realized I still had my tracksuit pants and t-shirt on from bed so I quickly ran to the bathroom to change.

"ahh Santana what a pleasure for you to show up finally" Lauren said rather vindictively "whatever Lauren just fire me already" I said "ha I wish I could but that would be illegal as you have 3 strikes before I'm allowed to and this is only your first but I did want you to do something for me" "what?" I questioned "I want you to help me move my little sister into her new apartment" "WHAT? Don't you have like friends to help you with that like I'm your employee not your own personal assistant" I yelled "wait she is moving in the apartment above you so I thought I would be a good chance for you to meet your new neighbor" I stared at her bluntly in my head hoping that her little sister wasn't a complete cow like her, "also Santana while your daydreaming over there I thought you should know that you will be training her too and because you were late the last 3 days in a row you now have cleaning toilet duty" "whatever " I whispered as I walked away from her.

I didn't even know there was a vacant apartment above mine, they were bigger and nicer than the ones on my floor and always seemed to be full , the old lady that had moved in above me must have croaked I guess but still I hope Laurens sister is the quite distant kind because I don't want this girl all up in my space considering we are going to be working together, what if she wants to become friends? I shiver at the thought while I scrub out the sinks in the bathroom.

While I'm walking back to my apartment in the brisk winter air I feel my phone buzzing so I pulled it out of my pocket to look at the message

"I was serious about helping my sister move Saturday 9am wait on the street corner for the moving van…. Don't sleep in this time"-Lauren

I rolled my eyes as I put the key in my old creaky green door to my apartment. I flopped onto my messy made bed and quickly typed back

"I'm looking forward to spending my day off helping you *cough* *cough* I'll make sure to set my alarm"-Santana.

I set my alarm and fluttered my eyes closed.

"ALL I WANT BABY IS EVERYTHING"

My eyes shot open "FUCK" I guided my hands to my eyes as they were blinded in the full light of my room, I quickly turned my alarm of and headed to the my old leaky shower. The water was Luke warm as always I can't remember the last time I had a hot shower, all that money I spent going to college and I still work at Starbucks and live in a small shitty apartment go figure. 8:45 awesome I still have 15 minutes I said as I finished changing into my simple nyu hoodie and skinny jeans pulling my hair back in to a simple straight pony, I grabbed my phone and too my surprise I had a message,

"Hey gurl me and the gurls are coming to Boston next week wondered if you would like to meet up. Xoxo Mercedes"

I squealed with excitement as Mercedes and Quinn were coming also Rachel but I didn't really care about her I quickly typed back

"Omg yay I guess berry's not coming as that moustache is definitely that of a man's: P"-Santana

I smiled at my pathetic joke and made my way outside to wait for this damn truck to get this day over with.

I saw Lauren roaring down the street in a big orange truck; my poor quite street is not used to this noise. "You made it" she screamed, I rolled my eyes "yeah I managed to walk down the stairs" I said sarcastically "we bumblebee will be a few minutes late" "who?" I crooked my neck "my sister" "OH" what a stupid nickname I thought to myself they must be close I rolled my eyes. "Well let's get stared" Lauren said while unlocking the back of the truck revealing a whole bunch of crap "fuck".

"there's no elevator so this is going be a long day" I said giving Lauren a heads up "well I have work at 5 so if it's not done by then I'll have to leave you to finish with bumble be" "oh joy" I said as I grabbed a box "cut it out Santana she's here" I looked over to a beat up green hatchback coming down the street. When I came back down the steps I saw her, this girl looked nothing like her sister, her hair was blonder and her eyes were bluer and she was utterly breathtaking unlike her sisters ordinary looks "hey I'm Santana" I said cheerfully, the girl store at me for a moment and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable suddenly she seemed to regain consciousness "oh hey sorry I'm Brittany" she said blushing "oh so your name isn't bumble bee then?" Brittany smiled "ha-ha no my sister is just a dork don't worry my names a lot more fun" "oh I'm sure I said winking and getting back to the van. As I was walking into the apartment building I heard a faint "hey bitchybitch can you pass me a box" I couldn't help feel like I was going to get along with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 5 pm and we had been at it all day , moving that is. "Well I've gotta go and look after the store now" Lauren said as she put down a box, she wasnt much help anyway and basically sat around complaining while Brittany and I did everything. "fine I'll help your sister with the rest of her stuff because you're a lazy bitch" she stared my down so hard I swear she could have burned a hole through my skull "whatever" she said rolling her eyes at me "bye bumble bee", Brittany looked up in confusion "oh bye see you Monday for my first day" , I watched as Lauren gave Brittany the awkwardness hug I've ever seen. I got the feeling that Brittany not only didn't like her sister but secretly loathed her which made me wonder why, as much I despised lauren I just couldn't understand how Brittany could hate Lauren even though she basically kissed her ass all the time for what seemed to be for no reason, when I see my siblings I ethier pretend to like them or beat the shit out of them "playfully" and if Brittany was pretending to like her sister she was doing a pretty shit job of it.

"so why did you move to boston?" I asked Brittany while we were moving her couch up the stairs "um I don't even know to be honest, I was living in new york and then my sister offered me a job after I finished school and I'm strapped for cash and my cat doesn't live to far from here" I looked at her quizingly "your cat?" she smiled "yeah lord tubbington , he lives with my parents in silver creek its only about 40 minutes from here" i let out slight giggle "so you miss your cat more than your parents?" she store at me and suddenly seemed tense "yeah well they did kick me out when I was 17" I bad for her, after a few moments seemingly out of the blue she continued the conversation "its alright though because my parents let me come see lord tubbington every few weeks and said maybe once I'm settled here I could take him" I smiled at her innocence " do you mind me asking why they kicked you out?" I gave her a comforting smile as we sat on the couch we just brought up " well my family are strict Mormons and to them I live an alternative lifestyle if you catch my drift" she smiled "ohhh so your?" "yep" she laughed at my look of shock "look at my shoes how could you have not noticed" I looked down at her shoes and sure enough she was wearing a pair of beat up doc martins "I just thought you had style "I winked and she cracked up laughing "your funny" she said as she got up from the couch to walk down the stairs to get some more boxes, I stared at her walking away for a little too long.

I finally followed her down the stairs " I guess that's it"she said looking at the last couple boxes on the side walk "I guess" concurring, "is that why you hate your sister" I looked down while grabbing a box "WHAT I don't hate lauren" I heard the sarcasm in her tone "oh come on its crazy how nice she is around you" I tried to act cute it backfired when I slightly tripped "shes just my sister, shes family so I have to love her but personally I hate how she treats other people so I treat her the way she treats them you know?" oh how I did know to be honest if lauren wasn't my boss I would have knocked that mother out within hours of meeting her. "You ask to many questions" she half laughed "its cute, kind of reminds me of a kindergardener" she bit her lip, "I choose to take that as complement" I said while I was fiddling with my hair, "do you need help unpacking?" "what a surprise another question" she laughed, uggh her laugh was so cute ughh was I beginning to like this girl? Omg no Santana no what are you doing gahh you've trained for this moment "are you okay?" I retained my internal freak out "huh?" is all I could reply with "I said are you okay , you've been staring into space for a while now" she seemed worried "um no im fine someone must have just stood on my grave" I grabbed my heart "your weird" she laughed again and there they were the butterflys ,fuck.

It was now 10 pm and we had been unpacking furiously, her stuff was actually quite interesting and she had a lot of stuffed animals. "you can go home if you want im sure you have better things to be doing" she looked over at me "HA I work way too much to have a life" I said while playing with her assortment of dvds "aw that's a bit sad, you seem crazy nice and hot and stuff , bit of a waste at star bucks don't you think?" omg she thought I was hot, is that weird how that was the only thing I got out of that sentence? "why thank you , I could same to you" I smiled "yeah but I haven't started working yet besides I have friends" she smirked "oucchh" I laughed "I take back the nice part" she looked up from the photo album she was holding " I meant you haha we are friends now just giving you the heads up" my heart just started beating faster "well I guarantee come Monday morning you wont like me very much get ready for some intense coffee making and toilet cleaning" "omg san you are totally funny" "oh more sarcasm we are gonna be best friends soon" I winked she shyly blushed and went back to looking at the photo album. We sat in silence for a moment and it gave me time to gather my thoughts that were theoretically all over the room, I was confused by her she gave me feelings that I don't think ive ever felt in my life and ive only known this girl for nearly a day, it made no sense. " so san what are you into music wise" she stared whle looking at the flip book of cds in her hand" "um you pick" all of a sudden she jumped up and got super excited and put a cd on and what song came …teenage dirt bag-whetus. "oh my god Brittany.. seriously?" she smiled and grabbed my hand "hey this song is fun to dance to and I'm just a teenage dirtbag like you baby" I blushed when she said baby "dance with me!" she was so demanding I almost felt like I had to but hey dancing to a shitty song was propably not the worst thing ever if the girl dancing to it was hot so I joined her and before I knew it she started attacking me with a pillow , feathers were flying everywhere and this girl is crazy but still I grabbed a pillow to protect myself with "stop stop" I said in a fit of hysterical laughter "you first" Brittany smacked me with a pillow, so I did I stopped. Brittany put her pillow down with feathers still flying everywhere and walking closer , I froze this was not happening but sure enough it did , she grabbed my hood and pulled me in. as soon as our lips met it was like electricity running through my veins that killed the butterflys, it didn't last long enough "I think you should leave" Brittany pulled away "what?" "LEAVE!" bittany was angry and I hadn't known this girl long enough to know what to do so I picked up my shoes at the door and went downstairs. What just happened? Was that a dream?

I laid awak that night thinking about her and if she was alright. I wanted to see if she was okay but I knew I would only make it worse I thought I would at least give her a day to clear her head from what just happened I mean we will have to talk about this right?. I was dreading Monday.


End file.
